


her domain is pinnipeds and her domain is good

by isaiah_is_the_blob



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaiah_is_the_blob/pseuds/isaiah_is_the_blob
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	her domain is pinnipeds and her domain is good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartbeatsrumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=heartbeatsrumbles).




End file.
